<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oops by Taylorrandi94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112655">Oops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylorrandi94/pseuds/Taylorrandi94'>Taylorrandi94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diary/Journal, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:06:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylorrandi94/pseuds/Taylorrandi94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty Cooper has a secret. A secret that involves a certain Jughead Jones. A secret that the whole school is about to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews &amp; Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'Stop staring at him Elizabeth Cooper. Stop it. Stop it before someone notices!'</em>
</p><p>''Hey B! We're gonna be late for practice. You coming?'' Betty Cooper was pulled from her daydreams by her best friend, Veronica Lodge.</p><p>''Going now,'' Betty gave one of her rare real smiles to one of the only two people who really <em>knew </em>her.</p><p>''Busy staring at the serpent prince,'' Veronica teased her.</p><p>''<em>Shhh! </em>Someone could hear you,'' Betty looked around while she was walking to make sure no one had heard that.</p><p>''B,'' Veronica sighed.</p><p>''V,'' Betty mimicked.</p><p>''I'm just saying, maybe you should just..let loose once? You deserve to be happy,'' Veronica told her.</p><p>''I am happy,'' Betty defended herself.</p><p>''Meh,'' Veronica waved her away.</p><p>''I <em>am! </em>Seriously. <em>You know who, </em>is just a fantasy. Something unattainable,'' Betty shrugged.</p><p>''I am very sure that if you just <em>do something, </em>that fantasy could be very <em>attained</em>, if you know what I mean,'' Veronica smirked.</p><p>''Let's say for arguments sake that's true, there are too many other things standing in the way and you know that,'' Betty reminded her.</p><p>''One of these days you're going to be so full of sexual frustration for that boy that you're just going to explode,'' Veronica rolled her eyes. ''And when that time comes, don't say I didn't warn you.''</p><p>Betty nodded. ''Yes, ma'am.''</p><hr/><p>
  <em>'I'm telling you right now I'll hire someone to break that bitch's knee caps! Who does she think she is? The queen of fucking Riverdale?'</em>
</p><p>''I don't know, V. All I know is I am <em>this close </em>to just quitting the squad. I only joined cause it looked good on my college applications but it's not worth all this,'' Betty sighed into the phone to Veronica as she finally made it inside her house and into her bedroom.</p><p>
  <em>'I swear to God I'm gonna hit that redheaded cunt with my car one of these days.'</em>
</p><p>''That looks bad on college applications,'' Betty teased.</p><p>
  <em>'So does Cheryl Blossom's entire existence.'</em>
</p><p>''True. I'm gonna call it a day. You picking me up tomorrow?'' Betty asked while removing her cheer uniform.</p><p>
  <em>''Of course, my love. I am your faithful steed. I shall ride in at 7 o'clock and whisk you away from your castle.'</em>
</p><p>''Whatever,'' Betty laughed and opened her backpack. Her eyes widened and her heart began to race as she quickly pulled everything from her backpack.</p><p>
  <em>'B? You there?'</em>
</p><p>''Oh my God. Oh my <em>fucking </em>God!'' Betty exclaimed.</p><p>
  <em>'What is it!?'</em>
</p><p>''My journal! My journal is gone! <em>It is not here!</em>'' Betty shouted into the phone.</p><p>
  <em>'Wait. Hold on, B. Maybe you left it in one of your classes or your locker?'</em>
</p><p>''I didn't take it out of my bag all day today!'' Betty started to have trouble breathing.</p><p>
  <em>'B, breathe. Breathe. I'm sure you just misplaced it.'</em>
</p><p>''What if someone found it, V? What if someone <em>took it</em>?'' Betty questioned.</p><p>
  <em>'Who would do something like that? Everyone likes you, B.'</em>
</p><p>''Not everyone,'' Betty whimpered.</p><p>
  <em>'Who-Oh no! That fucking twat!'</em>
</p><p>Betty fell to the floor and sobbed. Her life was <em>over</em>.</p><hr/><p>''B? Betty? Elizabeth! We have to go in,'' Veronica told Betty after they sat in silence for a while after pulling into the school parking lot.</p><p>''I <em>can't. </em>I physically can't. What if Cheryl did take my journal? My life is literally over!'' Betty tried to take a deep breath. ''I wrote about my issues with my family, my medications, my <em>fantasies </em>about Jughead <em>fucking </em>Jones! I basically wrote fanfiction about him and me!''</p><p>''Worse case scenario? Red headed witch took it and made millions of copies and spread them all over school and we'll run away together and change our identities,'' Veronica said.</p><p>''Swear?'' Betty looked at Veronica with tears in her eyes.</p><p>''Swear,'' Veronica pulled Betty into her arms for a hug.</p><p>''Let's get this over with,'' Betty sighed and got out of her best friend's car.</p><p>''I'm with you,'' Veronica grabbed Betty's hand and walked into school with her. Everything seemed fine until...</p><p>
  <em>''Crazy girl incoming!''</em>
</p><p>
  <em>''I'll bend you over any desk in this place baby!''</em>
</p><p>
  <em>''I'd love for you to ride my face blondie.''</em>
</p><p>Betty felt her face heat up as everyone yelled obscenities at her. It was safe to assume everyone had seen her journal.</p><p>''Fucking <em>skank!'' </em>Veronica exclaimed.</p><p>''You swore,'' Betty reminded her as soon as they reached her locker.</p><p>''My dad probably knows a guy,'' Veronica nodded. ''But look at the bright side, I don't see serpent boy anywhere.''</p><p>Betty's head shot around towards her deepest desire's locker and found no one in site. ''Maybe he didn't show up today.''</p><p>''One can hope,'' Veronica shrugged.</p><p>''That means I can run away and change my name before he confronts me,'' Betty smiled.</p><p>''Oh I wouldn't count on that, Cooper.''</p><p>Betty's eyes widened and her whole body tensed up at the voice she had dreamt of almost every night.</p><p>''I gotta say, you surprised me <em>Elizabeth</em>,'' Jughead Jones smirked at her and she wanted the earth to swallow her whole.</p><p>
  <em>Journal Entry number one:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something incredibly strange happened a few days ago forcing me to write it down before I go crazy. Jughead Jones. I think his name is actually Forsythe. I've gone to school with him for as long as I can remember. I've noticed him plenty of times but..something is different. Something has changed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He spoke to me for the first time in probably three years and it made me feel..different. Everyone knows to call me Betty. Everyone. So why did he call me Elizabeth? To tease me? Was it a mistake? I can't stop thinking about it. How deep his voice was. The way his lips moved around my name. I felt this feeling in my stomach I can't explain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Journal Entry number one continued:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I made up an excuse to talk to him today. I just needed to hear him say it again. I don't know why but when he called me Betty..I was disappointed. I'm just not gonna think about it anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Journal Entry number one continued:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had a dream. A..different kind of dream. Jughead..we were in the library and he..he..came up behind me and whispered in my ear..such embarrassing things. Things that I can't even repeat. He pulled me into his arms. He picked me up and I..I just wrapped my legs around his waist without even thinking. I let him..do things to me. I..I came in my sleep dreaming about Jughead Jones.</em>
</p><p>Betty turned to look at Jughead and promptly fainted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty slowly opened her eyes when she saw light coming through.</p><p>''All good, Cooper?''</p><p>Betty's breath hitched and she snapped her eyes shut again.</p><p>
  <em>'Relax, Betty. I'm sure if you just keep your eyes closed and lie still he'll eventually go away and you can leave the country.'</em>
</p><p>''Are you planning on playing dead hoping I'll leave?'' Jughead asked.</p><p>Betty grimaced before taking a deep breath and opening her eyes, she turned over to Jughead. ''Hello.''</p><p>Jughead raised an eyebrow at her. ''Hi.''</p><p>Betty looked around. ''Am I in the nurse's office?''</p><p>''Well when you <em>dropped </em>as soon as you saw me, I really had no other choice but to bring you here so you could lay down,'' Jughead smirked.</p><p>''If you'd like to get a restraining order I'll testify in court for you,'' Betty offered.</p><p>''You'll testify..against yourself?'' Jughead questioned.</p><p>Betty nodded. ''I will.''</p><p>Jughead suddenly burst into laughter. ''You're something else, Cooper. A little awkward but cute.''</p><p>''Thank you,'' Betty responded.</p><p>Jughead smiled at her and then suddenly looked at her seriously. ''Are you okay, Betty?''</p><p>Betty looked down at her lap before shrugging. ''As okay as I can be. It's my own fault. I should never have kept it in my bag but some times I get something in my head and it stays there until I write about it.''</p><p>''So I gathered,'' Jughead smirked. ''You know who's responsible for this, don't you?''</p><p>''Cheryl Blossom,'' Betty answered.</p><p>''Aren't you two supposed to be friends? You're Riverdale Vixens together, right? Why would she do this to you?'' Jughead questioned.</p><p>''Cheryl Blossom isn't really 'friends' with anyone. Cheryl's brother Jason ran away with my sister Polly and now Cheryl and her parents are foaming at the mouth,'' Betty explained. ''She's been on my ass since.''</p><p>''Why <em>are</em> you a Riverdale Vixen?'' Jughead asked her.</p><p>Betty shrugged. ''It looks good on college applications.''</p><p>''Figures,'' Jughead snorted.</p><p>''What's that supposed to mean?'' Betty questioned.</p><p>''I've known you for as long as I can remember, Cooper. It just never made sense to me that you would be a cheerleader with Cheryl Blossom. You're just not the type,'' Jughead told her.</p><p>''What type is that?'' Betty questioned.</p><p>''The bitchy type,'' Jughead said.</p><p>''Maybe I've changed. It's been years since you and I have had an actual conversation,'' Betty reminded him.</p><p>''That is true,'' Jughead admitted. ''You hold grudges that's for sure.''</p><p>''You're the one who acted like you were 'too cool' to associate with anyone outside of your little group,'' Betty retorted.</p><p>''Group?'' Jughead snorted. ''It's a gang, Betts.''</p><p>''Whatever,'' Betty waved him away and stood up to grab her things so she could leave.</p><p>''Perfect girl next door types like you, shouldn't associate with criminals,'' Jughead said.</p><p>Betty spun around to slap him but he caught her hand and pulled her into his chest. ''I <em>hate </em>that word.''</p><p>''I'm sorry but it's a fact, Betts. You're as perfect as they come,'' Jughead smirked.</p><p>''Stop it,'' Betty struggled against his hold.</p><p>''You're the perfect all American girl,'' Jughead teased her.</p><p>''I think <em>you're</em> perfect!'' Betty snapped at him before she could stop herself. Betty felt Jughead's hold on her loosen due to the shock so she took the chance and ran.</p><hr/><p>''Could this day get any worse?'' Betty asked her best friend.</p><p>''I don't think your exchange with your fantasy lover was that bad,'' Veronica shrugged.</p><p>''Not that bad? What would have been <em>that bad </em>in your opinion, V?'' Betty questioned.</p><p>''He could've actually filed a restraining order against you or worse, told you he had a girlfriend,'' Veronica pointed out. Betty opened her mouth to reply but couldn't come up with an argument so she just cleared her throat and looked away from her best friend. ''I'm just saying, he sounds like <em>at the very least </em>he's not turned off. Maybe this is the time for you to make a move, B.''</p><p>''I <em>can't</em>,'' Betty sighed.</p><p>''Betty, how long are you gonna let your parents control your life?'' Veronica asked her. ''I know you and I know that you want nothing more than to have Jughead Jones for yourself but you won't do anything about it because you're afraid of how your parents will react.''</p><p>''I would take the chance. I would,'' Betty assured her. ''But I know my parents, especially my mother, all too well and she'd do anything to separate us. I don't want Jughead to get hurt because of me.''</p><p>''Why don't you let him decide?'' Veronica suggested. Betty stayed quiet. ''Fine, B. But can you do me a favor?'' Betty nodded. ''I have to go home early today because my parents want to talk to me about something but I have to return this library book before the end of the day or I get an overdue fee. Could you take care of it for me?''</p><p>''Sure,'' Betty shrugged. ''If it means I don't have to go home yet, I'm down.'' Betty placed her books into her locker. ''I'll go now. See you tomorrow?''</p><p>''Of course. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow morning. Unless of course you make other plans by then,'' Veronica hinted.</p><p>''Who else would I ride with?'' Betty questioned.</p><p>''You never know,'' Veronica grinned and headed out the double doors.</p><p>Betty watched her best friend leave with a confused look before shaking her head and heading towards the library. Once she got inside she couldn't find anyone working until she noticed a note on the desk.</p><p>
  <em>'Closed for the rest of the week. Back Monday. Overdue fees waived for a week extension.'</em>
</p><p>Betty shrugged after reading the notice and turned around to leave only to come face to face with Jughead.</p><p>''Hey, Betts,'' Jughead smirked at her.</p><p>''H-Hi,'' Betty stuttered.</p><p>''Why do you seem even more nervous than when we met this morning?'' Jughead asked her.</p><p>''I-I don't know what you mean,'' Betty shook her head.</p><p>''<em>Ahhhhhh...</em>Could it be because we're in the...<em>library</em>?'' Jughead suggested and grabbed her forearms when she tried to run.</p><p>''What?'' Betty squeaked.</p><p>''I read <em>every single page, </em>Betts,'' Jughead told her. ''Very creative and <em>very detailed.''</em></p><p>''How did you know I was in here?'' Betty asked. Jughead raised an eyebrow at her. ''<em>Veronica</em>.''</p><p>''She was very specific and very blunt,'' Jughead chuckled.</p><p>
  <em>'Can the earth just swallow me up now? Please!'</em>
</p><p>''Look, Juggie-'' ''Oh, I like that.''</p><p>''Jug-'' ''I like that too.''</p><p>''<em>Jughead, </em>I don't know what Veronica told you but it was without my consent so let's just forget about my diary, my fantasies, and my feelings and continue on ignoring each other. Okay?'' Betty requested.</p><p>''Your feelings? What feelings?'' Jughead questioned.</p><p>Betty's eyes widened. ''My-My-My, you know, sexual feelings...''</p><p>''You actually like me?'' Jughead realized.</p><p>''Juggie, please,'' Betty pleaded.</p><p>''Betts, why can't you admit it? Would it be so bad? Are you..ashamed?'' Jughead questioned.</p><p>''Of course not! Jug, just forget it okay? Please,'' Betty whimpered.</p><p>''You're a confusing girl, Cooper. You want this, in more ways than one. So just give in,'' Jughead brought his lips closer and closer to hers until he finally reached them. Betty mumbled against his lips but he payed no attention to it and placed a rough hand on her upper thigh.</p><p>''Juggie,'' Betty gasped. ''This is a bad idea.''</p><p>Jughead raised an eyebrow at her. ''Bad idea for who?''</p><p>''For you,'' Betty told him. Jughead gave her an interested look before putting his lips back on hers and letting his hand climb up her skirt. Betty's breath hitched but she didn't make a move to stop him when his fingers traced the outside of her panties. ''Last chance, Betts,'' Jughead warned her. Betty didn't say anything and just wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her face in the crook of his neck so he couldn't see her. Jughead smiled slightly before slowly letting his hand dip inside her underwear. He took a finger and ran it up the lips of her pussy.</p><p>''<em>Juggie,'' </em>Betty breathed out.</p><p>''Betty,'' Jughead copied her with a grin before letting his finger go inside of her.</p><p><em>''Juggie!'' </em>Betty gasped.</p><p>Jughead slowly massaged Betty's insides, adding another finger after a moment. He could feel himself getting hard from Betty holding onto him for dear life and hearing her breathy moans and whimpers that were just for him.</p><p>''Jug, I-'' ''You, <em>what</em>, Betts?''</p><p>''I'm-I'm <em>cumming</em>!'' Betty yelled out right before she gasped and her whole body shook against Jughead while she was riding the waves of her orgasm.</p><p>''You alright, Cooper? Shall we continue to complete the rest of your fantasy?'' Jughead smirked.</p><p>Betty caught her breath and finally looked at Jughead, and ran.</p><p>Jughead looked after her with interest and confusion. She was hiding from him and he was determined to find out what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Hey, B, I waited like twenty minutes outside your house this morning to pick you up for school. What gives?'' Veronica questioned Betty when she walked over to her locker.</p><p>''...''</p><p>''<em>Hello? </em>Earth to Betty Cooper,'' Veronica said.</p><p>''...''</p><p>''<em>Elizabeth Cooper!'' </em>Veronica shouted causing Betty to slam her locker shut and turn towards her best friend with tears in her eyes. ''Betty..''</p><p>''You tricked me,'' Betty mumbled before walking away with Veronica following closely behind.</p><p>''B..I was just trying to get you to stop being so stubborn and go after what you want,'' Veronica tried to explain. ''I just want you to be happy.''</p><p>''I know,'' Betty stopped and sighed.</p><p>''Soooo...what happened?'' Veronica asked. Betty blushed. ''<em>Oh! </em>That good?''</p><p>Betty scowled at her best friend. ''Don't do that to me again.''</p><p>''Yes, ma'am,'' Veronica promised but crossed two fingers behind her back. ''So, what are you gonna do? Avoid him for the rest of our school days?''</p><p>''I can <em>at least </em>avoid being alone with him..ever,'' Betty muttered.</p><p>''Uh huh, let me know how that works out for you. I'll see you at cheer practice,'' Veronica kissed Betty's cheek and walked away in the opposite direction.</p><hr/><p>''That. Was. <em>Awesome,</em>'' Veronica told Betty for the tenth time in the past five minutes.</p><p>''I heard you the first nine times, V,'' Betty chuckled.</p><p>''I feel like you aren't as excited about this as I am. You tore that evil skank hoe a new one!'' Veronica exclaimed.</p><p>''I admit, I lost my cool for a moment but she just kept pushing and pushing,'' Betty growled when she thought back to the <em>incident.</em></p><p>
  <em>''Excuse me Betty Crocker. Can you please try and keep up? I know that you come from a family of crazies but just try to act normal. Please and thank you,'' Cheryl smiled brightly at Betty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>''Listen here you little-'' Betty stopped Veronica and then suddenly slapped Cheryl across the face. ''I don't know who you think you're talking to but I'm not one of your little minions who you can push around and say whatever you want! You're really gonna try to badmouth my family when everyone knows the blossoms are the very definition of crazy! I only joined your toxic team because it looked good to colleges but I don't even really need it so if you thought for one second you could treat me whatever way you wanted, think again you manipulative, heartless, soulless, cruel, pathetic bully!''</em>
</p><p>Betty sighed at the memory as she cleaned out her locker in the locker room. ''Are you sure you should've quit with me? I wouldn't have minded if you chose to stay.''</p><p>''As if,'' Veronica scoffed. ''I only joined the team because I thought it would be a fun activity for us to do together. I had no idea I was walking us straight into the lioness's den.''</p><p>''Maybe we could just try a pottery class or something?'' Betty suggested.</p><p>''I'm down,'' Veronica agreed. ''I'm gonna wait for you in the parking lot. Take your time.''</p><p>''Thanks,'' Betty responded and continued her cleaning. Veronica waved and walked out, suddenly breaking into a run down the hall when she left her friend's sight. Betty took another 5-10 minutes to put all her stuff in her bag when she heard the door close and looked up to find Jughead smirking at her.</p><p>''Everyone's talking about your outburst you had during cheer,'' Jughead informed her.</p><p>''I figured,'' Betty slowly raised her bag over her shoulder. ''Well, thanks for letting me know.'' Betty made a move for the door but Jughead blocked it with his arm.</p><p>''Not so fast blondie,'' Jughead smirked.</p><p>''This isn't funny anymore, Juggie. You've had your fun now just let it go, please?'' Betty pleaded.</p><p>''What exactly do you think I'm doing?'' Jughead asked her.</p><p>''Making fun of me. Trying to use me to get a cheap thrill,'' Betty scowled.</p><p>Jughead raised an eyebrow at her. ''You're not exactly the type of girl that someone uses for a 'cheap thrill', Cooper.''</p><p>''What is that supposed to mean?'' Betty narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>''It means you're as good as it gets, Betty. You're worth more than a 'cheap thrill','' Jughead told her leaving her speechless and making her cheeks red.</p><p>''Veronica did it again didn't she?'' Betty questioned.</p><p>Jughead tilted his head. ''She obviously knows something I don't because she is hell bent on me trying to get you alone.''</p><p>''Yeah, well, Veronica should mind her own business,'' Betty made another move for the door but Jughead stopped her once again.</p><p>''What are you so afraid of, Betty?'' Jughead asked.</p><p>''Just trust me when I say this is a bad idea,'' Betty tried to convince him.</p><p>''Will you just explain to me what is going on?'' Jughead questioned.</p><p>''If I tell you, will you leave me alone?'' Betty asked him.</p><p>''Maybe. We'll see what happens,'' Jughead shrugged.</p><p>Betty sighed. ''I like you, Juggie. I've noticed you with your nice looking face and you're always reading books with such concentration that you look...cute.''</p><p>''So then why not just make a move?'' Jughead questioned.</p><p>Betty scoffed. ''<em>Making a move </em>isn't really my style.''</p><p>''Fair enough. So then why avoid me when I'm clearly trying to make a move?'' Jughead asked her.</p><p>Betty bit down on her bottom lip. ''Everyone knows how my mother is, Jughead.''</p><p>Jughead immediately began to understand. ''She wouldn't like me. I get it. You wouldn't want to do anything without mommy's approval.''</p><p>Betty almost slapped him but stopped herself. ''Fuck off. I haven't needed my mother's approval for anything in a long time. I am sure she would try to hurt your feelings relentlessly until you finally leave me.''</p><p>''You're worried about me?'' Jughead realized. ''Betty, I appreciate the thought but it takes a lot more than a suburban mom with a stick up her ass to hurt my feelings and make me give up on something I want.''</p><p>Betty's face turned red at the thought of him wanting her. ''My mother is relentless and cruel.''</p><p>''I can handle myself, Cooper,'' Jughead reassured her. ''Now, it seems we have reached an impasse.''</p><p>''I-I'm worried,'' Betty bit down on her bottom lip.</p><p>''Worrying is what you do best,'' Jughead smirked. ''Maybe you should try clearing your mind a little.'' Jughead stepped closer to her and grabbed the zipper on her jacket, looked into her eyes, and slowly unzipped. ''I should've gone to the games so I could've seen you in your uniform. This is the first time I've seen your legs.'' Jughead placed his hand on Betty's right leg and slowly let his pointer finger run up. ''Smooth, milky white, and <em>delicious </em>looking.''</p><p>''Jug..'' Betty breathed out.</p><p>Jughead pulled Betty's jacket down her shoulders and hooked his fingers into her athletic shorts but then took them out. ''I love your skin. It's cold.'' Jughead pulled Betty's t-shirt over her head, threw it to the side, and stared at her causing her to move to cover herself but Jughead held her wrists and let his eyes continue to wander over her skin.</p><p>''Juggie..'' Betty whimpered. She couldn't take his stare. It made her feel too much.</p><p>''Bets,'' Jughead copied her before he unsnapped her bra and sucked in a breath at the sight of her. Jughead immediately took Betty's flesh into his hands and massaged her breasts slowly while pressing kisses in the crook of her neck.</p><p>''<em>Jug</em>,'' Betty gasped.</p><p>''All you have to do is take a chance, Bets,'' Jughead told her.</p><p>''What if it goes wrong?'' Betty asked with a whimper from the sensations he was offering her.</p><p>''We won't let it,'' Jughead assured her. ''Take a chance on me, Betty.'' Jughead moved his lips closer to hers but stopped just short, waiting for her response. ''I promise I won't let your mom scare me away.''</p><p>''<em>Fine</em>,'' Betty relented before she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>